Wolfie not so wolfy the hunter who is hunted
by winniesjornal
Summary: Werewolves and vampires are targeting groups after groups of teenagers and young adults. Why? All the evidence leads to a young girl who claimed to be a werewolf hunter. But somehow, something tells Dean that there's more story in what she's telling them. Is she really an enemy or ally? OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural:** Wolfie not so wolfy; the hunter who is hunted (1)

By: Winnie Su

_Author's note (1): Hi, guys. This is the first little part of my first attempt of writing fan-fiction (Or just fiction in general :P). There will be an update every week, so check back weekly for a new chapter! :D_

The neighborhood is dark. _I really should have brought a jacket,_ Riley thinks as the chilly wind hits him right in his face. The Labrador – Casey – pulls urgently on the leash as he picks up some poop with his plastic-bag-covered hand.

"Wait a second, buddy, okay? Just a second…" He soothes the agitated dog gently under his breath.

Riley doesn't blame Casey for being restless and weird, because he is pushing down the urge to yell himself, too.

While the road is peaceful and empty, the only thing missing is silence.

There are screaming, laughing, crashing, and music. It is far from silence. The low base shakes the ground hard every single Saturday.

The large canine suddenly perks up and halts when another gush of wind charges down the noisy street as they walk by the partying house.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Riley asks and bends down to his knees beside Casey. He ruffles the dog's fur on its back when a growl rips out from its throat. Casey barks furiously to the air in front of the house, as if it's complaining to tell the house owners to quit partying and shut up. But then Riley realizes it is barking toward the high bushes _next to_ the house. That's when he feels like somebody is watching him.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go home." He says to Casey. But he keeps on barking and growling.

Riley looks cautiously around him. There is no one in sight, but it doesn't reassure him at all. His heart quickens as the wind blows again. This time the Labrador whimpers with its tail tucked between he's legs and pulls on the leash with all the strength it has.

Riley runs with his dog all the way home. He doesn't tell his mom why he is sweating when it is 50 degrees outside.

In the next morning, Riley's got to admit that he's freaked out yesterday. Maybe he still is, and a bit uncertain to walk his Labrador the same route again today. _But, hey, it's in broad daylight, people will be around, nothing's going to happen,_ he convinces himself and grabs the leash. Casey comes running to him with his tail wagging happily.

Riley grins at the undying affection, "Ready for the walk, bud? Let's go!"

The walk is great, but something feels out of place. Then Riley realizes the noises that usually stops at four in the morning didn't end. The music still blares; the ground still shakes.

The dog starts barking again when they walk by the same house. The music is louder than ever.

Hesitantly, Riley walks up to the door to knock between a silent gap of music change. No one answers the door.

_Oh, I am so going to regret this,_ Riley thinks as he peaks into the house from the window. He thought he would see sleeping drunken bodies on the living room floor. Instead, it is a lot more brutal, a lot bloodier than he thought.

"Oh, my God!" Riley gasps, his eyes widen and he stumbles backwards in terror.

Fifteen minutes later, yellow caution tapes, officers and police cars surround the house.

Sam jolts awake at the sound of the slammed door. He instantly reaches for his weapon that always rests at his bedside. He lets out a relived sigh when he sees it's his brother, Dean.

"Rise and shine, Sammy, I got us a case." Dean says and sets down a coffee tray and a paper bag on the coffee table that Sam assumes is their breakfast.

Sam gets up from his bed with a slight groan and ruffles his messy hair. He does a little stretch and asks groggily, "What is it about?"

"Three days ago, which was Saturday, at least twenty people were killed in a party, and ten are missing. The ones that were killed either were sucked dry or got their body opened up with their heart gone."

"Wow, that was pretty…" Sam is in loss of words of how to describe the situation.

"Nasty, I know. This wouldn't be the first one." Dean finishes the sentence for his brother while taking a sandwich out of the paper bag. _Typical Dean, _Sam thinks, _still able to eat while talking about something so disgusting._

Dean takes a big, full bite into his sandwich and opens his laptop to look at the news report again. "And there was another one two days ago. Fifteen kids, all dead in a park, same M.O."

Sam sits down at the chair on the opposite side of his brother and also takes out another sandwich. "What do you think? Werewolves and vampires?" He asks and takes a sip from his black coffee.

"It is full moon this week. So that'd be my best guess. Eat fast, Sammy. We are leaving soon."

(to be continued…)

_Author's note (2): Hope you guys enjoyed that. Thank you very much for reading and review is waaaay more than welcomed. See you guys next week~ _:D_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural:** Wolfie not so wolfy; the hunter who is hunted(2)

By: Winnie Su

Dean opens the car door and crawls out of his Impala after he parks it at the outside of the police department building. He takes out his fake badge to the police officer behind the counter by the entrance.

"Hi, I am Agent Walsh, and this is Agent Ehart." Dean introduces himself and his brother. "We are from the FBI and we are here for the killings on the Saturday home party and the ones yesterday at the park."

The police officer glances down at both the fake badges and opens his mouth to speak, but someone stops him with a pat on his back

"You are just on time, gentlemen. We just found another body." A man behind the police officer says.

"Agents, this is Sheriff Perez and…" The young police officer tries to say.

"You guys are here for the wicked killings, I know, I heard the first time." Perez pats the officer again with a big smile. The officer just returns with an awkward fake smile. Dean catches him rolling his eyes when the sheriff wasn't aware.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ 

The crime scene is also in a park and is a total chaos with footprints and blood everywhere. There is only one victim this time.

"It's an old guy. Calvin Sinclair, seventy two years old. Lives three blocks away from here by the forest. This one is not far from the second crime scene, actually." Sheriff Perez analyzes.

"Who found the body?" Sam asks as he kneels down near the bloody mess. "Or... Uh... The remains?" He corrects himself quickly, considering the old man is practically ripped apart.

"A few five year olds that were playing hide and seek did. I bet they are going to be scared for life." The sheriff replies with a little chuckle.

"You bet they would." Dean replies idly to him.

"There were always massive killings in the two previous cases. Why is the killer changing his M.O. now?" The sheriff wonders out loud.

"That is what we are trying to find out, sheriff." Sam answers and walks away with Dean from the brutal crime scene.

"Definitely werewolves." Dean mutters once they are out of police officers' earshot.

What the Winchesters didn't notice is a girl in a dark jacket is also at the crime scene.

She is well hidden behind a tree. Her face is covered by the shadow that her hood creates. Nobody notices her. She doesn't seem to notice anyone around her, either. Her eyes stare intensely at the remains of the old man as police officers take it away. Then, she disappears in a flash.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ 

They slowly open the creaking door and step into the newly abandoned small building. This is the last and latest victim's house that they are checking.

Carefully, Sam pulls out Ruby's knife from the inside of his green utility jacket and inspects the old house cautiously. Dean, with a silver gun in hand ready to fire, walks before his brother into the dusty room.

They sweep through the house, twice; they've found nothing but old furniture, some yellow family photos and dusty books.

There is nothing directly linking the previous owner of the house to any actives of monsters, nothing that they can see right now, anyways, except for sulphur that they found at every victim's house. They might find something more in the books that the old man kept on his huge bookshelf.

The brothers are expecting demons, actually. That is why they keep their weapons in hand. They are not exactly the demons favorite after all. Just like what Dean said when he met Ruby, "We want them dead, they want us dead."

After looking around and made sure there is no monsters, Dean lowers his gun and Sam sheaths the demon-killing knife. Dean picks up a book that is lying on a dining table, "A Midsummer night's dream." He chuckles. "Never would think the guy is the nerdy type, right, Sammy? I bet you would be great friends if that poor guy was still alive."

Sam gives Dean an annoyed look and replies dryly, "Yeah, right, poor guy." Dean simply grins at his successful attempt at harassing his brother.

The grin is soon gone the moment they hear the creaking of wooden floor from the other room, which they assumed is the den of the house. The brothers turn toward the direction where the sound came from and reach for their weapons.

Just as Sam steps into the den, a figure appears out of the blue and gives him a firm, hard kick on his stomach.

Sam crashes into the old bookshelves and knocks them over, causing the books to fall and dust flying everywhere. He coughs a few times and struggles to open his eyes with a huge pain at the back of his body while the figure attacks Dean.

Dean didn't expect such a great force coming from a small form. Demons, he thinks, poor girl being possessed.

The young girl, or the demon, turns and leaps at him with a sharp knife in her hand. He hesitates, because he didn't want to kill an innocent girl along with the demon. Their job is to save lives, after all.

Because of his hesitation, he barely backs up in time as the demon slashes the blade across his chest. He dodges away from the possessed girl with unsteady steps and points his gun at her, hoping it would slow her down if it doesn't kill her.

He reluctantly pulls the trigger. With a loud deafening sound of gunshot, the silver bullet flies toward the demon's head. Dean could already feel guilt swelling up inside of him. The girl is going to be dead without a doubt if we exorcise the demon now, he thinks regretfully.

(to be continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: I am so sorry guys, for the delayed update. I've been pretty sick lately and there is nothing but a bunch of scrambled eggs in my brain. :P**_

_**But here it is! I hope you guys enjoy~~**_

In his surprise, the demon tilts her head ever so slightly, but just enough to miss the metal ball in that split second.

A wicked smile tugs on the girl's innocent face; her dark eyes show no emotion but mockery. Not giving a second for Dean to process what happened, the demon throws out the knife in her hand and it knocks the silver weapon out of Dean's grasp.

Sam manages to push the huge pile of books off him with a little groan as the demon sends her fist across his brother's face.

Dean stumbles backwards at the compact of the demon's punch, but soon his heartless hunter instincts take over as he feels the stinging pain on his face.

He gives the demon a strong blow each in her face and stomach in return, sending her sliding across the wooden floor.

Dean takes a few steps to the demon that is now lying on the ground, and grabs her by the collar of her shirt just to hit her again, making blood appear on the girl's features.

Why is there only one demon? Dean wonders to himself while he reaches into the inside of his blue jacket for the small flask of holy water.

Dean only takes his eyes off the girl for a brief moment. She was half facing the floor, gasping for breath when he saw her, the next second, and her feet was flying up to his chest with her arms supporting underneath her body.

The smirk on the demon's face widens into a grin as Dean falls into Sam, who is trying to get up from the huge pile of books, but fails miserably as Dean falls upon him.

The demon runs the back of her hand across her face, wiping the blood away. She laughs jeeringly and walks slowly to them, as if she pities the hunters, giving them a chance to recover.

Anger rises like burning fire inside of Dean as he stands up and sees the mocking look on the girl's face. He takes a huge stride to close the gap between them and gives the demon a blow in her face, wanting to wipe the sickening grin off.

Swiftly, the demon steps aside, dodging Dean's attack perfectly on time. She gives him a hard kick in the gut, which forces a grunt out of Dean's lips and falls on the creaking floor.

Sam watches in horror as the demon pulls out another knife from her combat boot and brings it above his brother's neck. As she is about to slit his brother's throat, Sam cries out of desperation, "Dean!"

Shockingly, his cry stops the demon's motion.

"Dean?" The demon repeats and looks down closely at the man underneath her blade, confusion showing on her face.

Dean doesn't even hesitate this time, he grabs the knife that was in the girl's grasp with his right hand while she was distracted, and punches her with his left.

The roles in the combat were switched suddenly. This time, it is the demon that has a knife against her throat while lying on the ground.

"Whoa, easy." The girl gasps, "Dean as in Dean Winchester?" She asks.

Without answering her question, Dean just replies coldly, "Go to hell."

"Wait." She yelps, "I am not a demon. I am a hunter."

Sam finally frees himself from the trap of books and walks over to his brother. "A hunter?" He asks warily with his demon knife clutched tight in hand.

Dean wears the same expression and slowly backs away from the wide-eyed girl with her knife, leaving her weaponless.

She scrambles away from the brothers as soon as the knife leaves her throat. For a second, she looked as if she is...afraid, Sam notices.

Despite his brother's warning look, Sam holds out his hand to help the girl up off the ground.

"Thank you... Oh!" The girl mutters her thanks to the younger brother, but the air is completely knocked out of her lungs as Sam slams her into the nearest wall.

Sam pushes the girl's sleeve up and presses Ruby's knife onto the girl's forearm while Dean holds her firmly against the wall. The blade opens up a bloody gash on the girl soft milky skin and red liquid seeps out from the wound.

(to be continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural:** Wolfie not so wolfy; the hunter who is hunted(4)

By: Winnie Su

"No burns, no black eyes. Now, are you happy?" The girl asks impatiently to the brothers. "I was kind of expecting something gentler, you know, like holy water or something since I am a girl." She complains once Dean releases her from the wall.

Dean tosses her a cloth from his jacket to stop the bleeding on her forearm and rolls his eyes. "Sure, you say that after jumping on someone." He mumbles.

"Sorry." The girl grins and apologizes, but she didn't sound sorry at all. "I thought you were demons, you thought I was the bad guy, why don't we call it even?" She peers up through her long lashes innocently.

The girl is clearly Asian without a doubt. There is a spark of mischief in the girl's huge, dark brown eyes. Her waist length dark brown hair is pulled up into a long ponytail.

She reaches out her small hand towards Dean, "My knife, please?" She asks, her voice still sounds like a young teenager. Dean returns the girl the backup knife. His eyebrows rise up as she turns her back at them to pick up her original weapon of choice and Dean's gun. She turns her back at them means she trusts them enough not to kill her.

"That's a nice gun you got there, Batman." The girl comments before handing the gun back to Dean.

Dean stares at the girl before him and asks, "You are a hunter?"

"What? Never seen a girl playing with guns and knives? Don't be such a sexist." She pouts like a child who can't get the toy she wanted.

She can't be older than eighteen, Dean thinks to himself. "How long have you been hunting?"

The girl tilts her head and toys with her knife as she starts to think. "Seven years...maybe nine." She shrugs her shoulders like it's not a big deal. "Why do you ask?"

Sam glances to his brother once he realizes what Dean is talking about, then back to the confused girl in front of them.

"How old are you?" Sam asks her.

The girl's eyes shift between the brothers before answering simply, "Older than the number you have in mind."

"What's your name?" Dean presses on another question.

"So this is what we are doing, one hundred questions?" She rolls her eyes and scoffs, clearly not happy with all the questions that the brothers have thrown at her.

"Answer me!" Dean doesn't seem to be impressed, either.

"Dean." Sam nudges his brother at being so harsh at the girl.

She sighs and mumbles, "I kind of have to tell you, right? Considering I almost slit your throat." She holds out her hand and introduces herself with a tiny smile, "Hi, I'm Luna, nick name Wolfie, nice to meet you."

The brothers share a wary look, but Sam holds out his massive hand to shake the small hunter's. "Hi, I am Sam, and this is..."

"Dean, I know. Who doesn't know the Winchesters, anyway?" She lets out a little chuckle, hoping to loosen the awkward atmosphere. "It's almost like meeting your idol, you know. 'The Winchesters!' One of the best hunters in the world!" She says.

"Why is your nick name Wolfie?" Dean asks Luna, who is looking around the room for something.

"Because I am an expert at killing werewolves." She says and walks out of the den with the brothers following her quickly behind.

"Found it!" Luna exclaims from the room where they were before hearing the creaking that she made.

Sam tries to suppress the smile that is forcing its way up to his lip. Luna is picking up the book that Dean was making fun of.

"That book is yours?" Dean asks, surprised.

Luna gives the older hunter a look and replies, "Not all hunters want just sex and booze, you know." She waves her midsummer night's dream in her hand. "Some of us are nerds, right, Sammy?" She winks at Sam and leans against the old table.

The two brothers just stares at her with the same thought in their head, "Who on earth is this girl?"

"Why are you here?" Dean asks.

Luna looks at him with a "Are you serious?" face, and says, "The hunt in town, of course. What else do you think?"

"It's all very suspicious about you, you know. You appeared out of nowhere, looking like a middle school kid, claiming you are a hunter, and this book is yours?" Dean points at the book in her hand. "It makes it a hell lot harder to trust you."

Luna shrugs lightly and replies, "Trust me or not, I don't care. The point is we are all here to save lives. If you guys got this case, I will get out of this town in an hour." She promises, glancing at the two brothers. "I have to warn you though. There are at least three werewolves and three vampires. I don't know about demons, but I am pretty sure that they are involved with all the sulphur around. If you are going to take them all, you are going to need me around."

Dean scoffs, "Well, we appreciate your help, but..."

Dean is caught off mid-sentence as Sam taps his shoulder. "Dean, can I talk to you?" Sam says and eyes the small hunter, "Alone?"

(to be continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural:** Wolfie not so wolfy; the hunter who is hunted(4)

By: Winnie Su

Luna holds both her hands up as if in surrender and wanders off to another room.

Dean turns to his brother and starts without waiting for what Sam wanted to say, "Why should we trust her? Sam, I am telling you now; there are something wrong with that girl. I can feel it in my gut, man. Besides, we can take this on our own. I took out a vamp nest myself; it wouldn't be hard to do it again when there are two of us."

Sam rolls his eyes and replies matter-of-factly, "Dean, we've also got demons and werewolves in this case. If that girl is really who she claims she is, then it will be easier for us and get the job done faster."

"What if she's not? She is just a kid. This is like the whole Ruby thing all over again now. I don't like this, Sam."

"Can you stop mentioning Ruby? Just try it out, okay? She is not a demon. We checked with the knife. I don't see why we shouldn't have one more person helping us." Sam retorts. "And for the record, she kicked your ass, jerk."

Dean glares at his brother. "Shut up, bitch."

"Stop it, both of you, morons." Luna appears from the other side of the room. "'Talking in private?' I can hear you yelling at each other from outside of the house." She walks over to them with a huge dark blue duffle bag and a dark red backpack in her hands. She must have hid it outside of the house before coming in and meeting them, Sam guesses.

"Well?" Luna asks. "Are we doing this together or what?"

"Yes, of course." Sam answers quickly before Dean says anything.

"Good." She swings her heavy bags over her shoulder.

"Good." Sam repeats in response.

"Awesome." Dean mumbles sarcastically under his breath.

Awkwardness fills the air once again.

"Are we going to stand here forever? Or are we going to hunt these sons of bitches down?" Luna speaks up impatiently. Dean storms angrily for the door to the outside where his beloved Impala is.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ 

They are on the way to the diner for dinner after the violent introduction in the old man's house and later some more investigating at the crime scenes. Dean is furious that Luna had to be in his car, but he didn't say anything under Sam's glare. He did make a few sharp turns, though, trying to unbalance the girl in the backseat.

"You do that again, Winchester, watch me puke on your nice leather seat." Luna warns after Dean turns again on the way to the diner.

"Go ahead, I will rip you into shreds with my teeth." Dean replies.

"I'd like to see you try." Luna shoots back and stares daggers with Dean in the rearview mirror.

Sam sighs loudly, "Guys, please? We are working together. So, be nice."

What Sam said didn't stop the staring contest between the driver and the girl behind him, but it did seal both mouths up very efficiently.

The silence only hangs on until they arrive to the diner. Luna earns a killer look from Dean as she slams the car door hard. She gives him a taunting look in return. Sam starts wonder if he was wrong about teaming up with the strange girl.

A waitress quickly walks up to them after they sit down by the window.

"Hello, I'm Kelsey. What can I get for you today?" The waitress says with obvious fake sweet voice, her eyes only looking at Dean as she speaks.

She is pretty, actually. Shoulder length blonde hair, deep green eyes and nice body, Dean usually wouldn't hesitate to reply with some witty comments, but he wasn't really in the mood to flirt.

Dean notices the way that Luna is looking at the girl is different. It's not like Luna despises the girl trying to flirt, it's more like a hunter sensing something wrong.

"Two double burgers, one veggie burger for this one, and…" Dean first gestures towards his brother, and then he trails off and looks at Luna.

"Iced tea will be fine." She says with her head down, not making any eye contact with Kelsey. Kelsey tilts her head in curiosity at Luna's behavior, but she didn't say anything and just scribbles down the orders.

"Alright, that's enough. What's your deal?" Dean asks Luna rudely after Kelsey walks away.

"Something is weird here." Luna dismisses the rudeness and looks around her. She sweeps her fingers for dust at the end of the table that is close to the windows and smells it. "It's sulphur. Demons have been around here."

(to be continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural:** Wolfie not so wolfy; the hunter who is hunted(6)

By: Winnie Su

"We found sulphur at all the victim's houses, too." Sam says and copies Luna's movements, sniffing at the substance on his fingers.

"I hate demons." Luna says with a tired sigh.

"For the first time, I agree with you." Dean says, which Luna only answers with a snort.

Kelsey comes back with the three hunters' food and accidentally drops the plastic bottle of iced tea that Luna ordered.

"Oh, my gosh. I am so..." The waitress starts to apologize as the drink leaves her tray, but she is caught off in surprise when Luna's hand catches the bottle just as it drops by her shoulder.

"Sorry." Kelsey lets out with a light gasp and looks shocked at the young girl, which the brothers have the same expression on their faces.

"No biggie." Luna unscrews her drink's cap and gives Kelsey a reassuring smile.

"Nice reflexes." Sam compliments as the waitress walks away, but Luna can tell the two hunters want explanations.

"I worked at Diary King for a while. They have the most slippery floor ever on Earth. Something like that is a skill you have to learn." Luna says and takes a sip from her tea. The brothers nod and dive into their supper. Luna lets out a relived sigh that she's been holding back as she sees they believe what she said.

"So, you are a hunter." Dean states between bites.

"So, you are the ones who have been to hell and back." Luna also states with a smirk. "Oh, and plus purgatory for this one." She adds as she motions toward Dean's direction. Under the two hunters' questioning glare, she explains, "Words travel farther and faster than you think. Besides, like I said, I read books." Soon, their questioning looks turn into confusion, so Luna drops down some hints. "The Supernatural series, and Chuck, the prophet?"

"I hate him, although he's dead." Sam grumbles and takes a bite from his burger.

"Chuck is dead?" Luna's head shots up, not believe what she heard.

"Yep, for a while now." Dean confirms as he turns his burger to a better side to attack on.

"Maybe words don't travel that fast." Luna muses. Sam chuckles lightly at her reaction.

"What leads you to this kind of job?" Dean asks out of nowhere. Luna looks up to him with a start and then looks down, not knowing how to answer the question.

Sam gives his brother his famous "Are you serious" look and says to the girl. "You don't need to tell us, you know."

"It's okay." Luna assures him. "Who doesn't have a nasty past that leads them this suicidal job, anyway?" She chuckles dryly and takes a nervous sip from her bottle before starting her story.

"When I was a kid, werewolves got in town. They killed my family while my brother, Jason and me, were over at our friend's house. When we came back the next morning, we found them dead." Luna inhales deeply and continues, "We bounced around foster homes, never stayed at a house for more than five months, but we got to at least be together. Except Jase was four years older than me, he got kicked out of foster care after he turned eighteen. We called each other every week and kept in touch. He always told me that he is fine and he has a good job, but I can tell he was lying. I was smart enough to pull up my grades and graduate early from high school after he stopped calling. I snuck out two days after the graduation ceremony."

Luna stares at the amber liquid as she sloshes it in the plastic bottle, her eyes flood with haunting memories. "I spent months trying to find him. When I finally tracked him down, he already started hunting. Jase was obsessed in finding the werewolf pack that slaughtered our family. I tried to hold him back, knowing the obsession will get him killed someday, and it did." She looks down and plays with the helm of her shirt like a lost child. "We found the pack two years after I joined to hunt with Jase. They were going to kill a family just the way they did mine. We were outnumbered by so much. We barely saved the family, but we did- with my brother's life as the price. I watched him die. I saw them snap his neck and tear him into pieces." She sits straighter with sadness still in her eyes. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't bring him back. I couldn't even find his body for a proper burial. There was just a big splatter of blood."

Dean feels guilty at being so mean at the girl, as he understands what she went through.

"Now it's my job to find them, and I think they are responsible for all the deaths in town. The victim killed last night was a retired hunter. Calvin took me in when I was injured in a hunt near by a few years ago, so I owe him a favor. He called me after the first killing. One of the people missing in the first case was his poker buddy's granddaughter, Lea, who is also my friend. Calvin thought it must be werewolves, and he wasn't wrong. That is why my book was left at his place. I forgot it there when I was there." She explains.

"He must have died because he was getting too close to find the werewolves, so they killed him first before he could get to them." Sam concludes after he finished his dinner.

Dean snorts lightly and says, "I think I need another burger."

Luna frowns at him, "That is the third burger that you are eating, you know?" She eyes him up and down, as if she's worried about Dean gaining weight.

"Bite me." Dean retorts and waves for the blonde waitress while Luna stares at him with wide eyes, her heart riots at what the older hunter said.

Sam notices the sudden change and asks the young hunter, "What's wrong?"

Luna flickers her eyes to him agitatedly, "What?"

"You look like he just killed your favorite puppy." Sam states worriedly, he doesn't want another fight to erupt, at least not in the diner.

Luna still has the same mild crazed expression on her face when she says, "I am going to take a walk. I will meet you guys later at the motel." She stands up a bit too quickly and brushes past Kelsey as she strides for the exit.

The brothers watch her walk away hastily with identical confusion on their faces. "Was it something I said?" Dean asks, still munching on his second greasy burger. Sam just shrugs in response, doesn't know what the girl's problem is, either.

Kelsey watches the young girl walks out of the diner into the dark night. Kelsey knows there is something about her that is familiar. She can't exactly place where, but she can smell it.

Kelsey walks toward the two guys that waved at her.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" She asks sweetly.

"Another burger, please." The hot one answers.

"Not a problem." Kelsey smiles and returns to the back of the bar.

"Jesse," Kelsey calls out to her fellow waitress. She waits for the dark shorthaired girl to turn around to her.

"Yeah?" Jesse asks after she hands a cup of coffee to an old man.

"Can you cover for me for a few minutes? I need to make a call outside." Jesse nods and smiles friendly at her. "By the way, the table over there wants another burger." The other girl nods again and goes to the kitchen to fetch the hunter's order.

Kelsey slips out of the diner from the side door into the parking lot, looking for the Asian girl who just came out a minute ago. Kelsey follows quietly behind the young hunter once she sees her walking to the back of the small restaurant, where the dark allay is.

There is no one at the spot that Kelsey thought the girl would be. She turns in circles, making sure there is nobody around.

"Looking for me?" A voice asks from behind. Kelsey spins around to face her. It's the girl.

"You are one of us." Kelsey realizes after a slight sniff.

Luna raises her eyebrows with her arms crossed. "You must be new to the club, or you've got a serious, big death wish. Otherwise you wouldn't dare to come after me." The expression on the blonde turns into confusion. "I am Wolfie." The young hunter says.

Kelsey's eyes widen in horror and quickly look around her again, but this time she is looking for an escape route. The only way out is blocked by the girl. She is trapped.

Kelsey knows the name too well. The ones around her had warned, "If you ever hear the name, get out of town and run like hell." They warned her again and again, "Run like hell."

Luna takes a threatening step toward the werewolf. "I am not sure if you know this, but you won't be getting out of here alive." She says and pulls out a pure silver blade from her pocket.

(to be continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural:** Wolfie not so wolfy; the hunter who is hunted(7)

By: Winnie Su

Sam pushes the door open and flicks the light on in the cheap, musty motel room. His brother follows closely behind.

Dean throws his jacket on his bed and turns around to Sam, who is sitting by the edge of the other bed.

Sam notices his brother's stare and asks, "What?"

"Don't you think there is something wrong with that girl?" Dean says with a slight frown.

Sam lets out a frustrated sigh and starts, "Dean, look..." But his brother cuts him off.

"It's not just her age that we are talking about here, Sam. Hell, she didn't even really tell us how old she is. Did you see how she fights earlier? She kicked you in the guts and sent you flying across the room! Does she seem to be normal to you?"

"Dean, if you are talking about this because her fighting skills are better than yours, then..." Sam says but is silenced again by his brother.

"That is not what I am talking about!" Then the abrupt knocks stop Dean's words.

Sam stands up irately and goes to the door. A small frame is revealed as he opens the door.

"Luna!" Sam exclaims and opens the door wider for the girl.

"Speaking of the devil." Dean mutters under his breath, but he can't help to wonder why there is a hint of worry in his brother's voice.

Then he knows why. Luna's clothes are splattered damp with red liquid that could only be blood. She is also limping lightly on her right leg and a little cut on her left cheek.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" Dean asks as Luna walks to the middle of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says and winces, "Just a few cuts, I will live."

"What happened?" Sam asks and hands the girl a clean towel to freshen up.

"Demons are what happened!" She snaps and sits down on a chair by the small table. "I knew there was something wrong with the waitress! She followed me out after I left the diner. She was a werewolf. I killed her, and then a demon jumped me. I killed him, too."

Sam blinks for a second and asks, "How?" How can a young girl kill a demon with just a few bruises and cuts?

Luna reaches into her jacket and pulls out a blade that can only be Ruby's knife. "Here, thanks, by the way."

Dean watches Sam takes his knife from the girl's hand back slowly. The oldest hunter's eyes never leave the girl. "When did you give it to her?" Dean asks with a wary look on his face. He doesn't remember anything of the girl with the demon-killing knife.

"I didn't." Sam frowns and looks back to the small hunter.

Luna is bending over, checking a cut on her calf. As if she can feel the burning holes on her back from the brothers, she sits up straight to reveal her face to them.

"What?"

"How did you get my knife?" Sam asks. He was sure that he kept his knife safely in his jacket. It doesn't make sense that a hunter like him wouldn't realize his weapon is gone.

"If you haven't noticed, you don't really have a salary for hunting, you know. A girl's got to need something to live."

Both men didn't say anything. They just stared at her suspiciously. Luna rolls her dark brown eyes and sighs at how slow the brothers can be at understanding. "I picked up some nice tricks from Bela years ago when I ran into her." She shrugs as she explains. "Picking pockets, stealing things; you can say I am a full time hunter and a part time thief." She says with an innocent smile, "So watch out for your things," Luna points at the duffle bags at the other side of the room. "You never know when they will disappear." And she smiles wider at the brothers' "what the heck?" faces.

"Are you freaking serious?" Dean says, annoyance starts to show in his voice.

"Me being a thief? Serious as a heart attack, brother. Don't worry about your bags, I was joking about that one." Luna says with a playful smack on Dean's arm and heads to her duffle bag for a little kit before going to the washroom to wash away the bloodstains and clean the wounds.

Sam's eyes are glued to the girl's back until she is in the washroom. "Yeah, weird as hell." Sam mouths to his brother.

Dean gives Sam a look in return that could only be explained as "I told you so." He turns to find his own duffle bag. And then he notices something about the girl as she left the bathroom door open.

Luna's looking into the mirror in the bathroom with only a white tank top on while she uses a wet towel to clean up a cut on her right arm. Her once smooth skin is covered by scars made by what Dean identified as claws, bullets, and… One of the scars stands out to Dean's attention.

"Hey." Dean says as he walks toward the injured girl.

"Hey." Luna replies without looking up. "Can you grab that for me?" She gestured the square shaped band aid by the sink with her chin.

"Sure." He peels open the band aid and sticks it on her fresh cleaned cut, not forgetting a little slap on her arm, right on the covered wound before taking a step back to admire his work.

"Ow!" Luna exclaims and gives Dean a dead stare. "Very mature, Winchester, thank you very much."

Dean shrugs and clears his throat, as he feels funny inside because the interaction between them suddenly reminds him of Jo, or even weirder, Charlie.

"What happened there?" Dean taps the scar at the base of her neck.

"Huh?" Luna feels confused for a second as she was just checking another cut near her wrist. "Oh, that." She shrugs lightly and explains, "I was in a mental hospital on a ghost hunt. A very violent one, let me tell you. A crazy woman thought it would be fun to be a vampire and suck a girl's blood, and that girl turned out to be me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"To make you feel better, Dean had to pull down his pants and yell 'pudding!'" Sam says from the outside.

Dean doesn't bother to hide his annoyance at all, "Thanks, Sam, thanks a lot."

Luna giggles lightly and pushes Dean towards the bathroom door. "Now get out of here, Winchester, you've seen enough skin." She says and slams the door shut quickly behind him.

Luna leans against the door with a slight gasp. Her small hand trails slowly up to her neck where the scar is. Her eyes slide shut as memories flooded her mind.

_They were going to kill the family, just like they did with hers. She stopped them on time along with her brother. A fire started in the house. She got the family to safety. Jason didn't listen to her and stayed to kill the Alpha. She ran back for him. Jason died. She attacked. Something bit her._

Luna's eyes fly open. When she looks into the mirror, they are gleaming brightly in green. Luna closes them again and shakes her head, "Come on, you can do better than this." She mutters under her breath. She looks into the mirror again; her usual dark brown stares back to her. "There we go." She sighs and heads back to treat her other wounds.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ 

Dean stands outside of their motel room and stares down at his phone screen. He is thinking about calling Garth if he has ever heard Luna before. But he still feels bitter that it used to be Bobby's job instead of a wimpy looking man. "Oh, screw it." He murmurs and hits the dial button.

"Hey, Garth," Dean greets flatly to the man on the other end.

"Yeah, Yeah." He idly answers the question that he didn't pay attention to and cuts in, "Hey, do you by any chance know a hunter, Luna?" The answer is no doubt a "Luna who?", because Dean starts to describe the girl. "She is very young looking, Asian, small, and has beef with werewolves."

"Beef with werewolves, Asian..." Garth echoes as he thinks. "Oh, yes, Wolfie is usually how I call her, but yeah. Why?"

(To be continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

**Supernatural:** Wolfie not so wolfy; the hunter who is hunted(8)

By: Winnie Su

"Is there anything I need to know about her?" Dean asks.

"What, you are working with her?"

"Yeah, kind of. Please don't tell me she is just like Gordon."

"Nah, she's a good kid. Clear minded, she knows what she's doing."

Dean snorts, "I wonder why I sense a 'But' coming?"

Dean can almost see Garth shrugs as he answers. "She never partners up with others much, that's all. I only know her because she calls sometimes for information on cases. Despite all that, she is a pretty nice hunter."

"If she is so amazing, why we've never heard of her?" Dean asks.

"Like I said, she doesn't partner with people much, and ninety-nine percent of her kills are all clean with no trace, hard to track, except she always has a signature on her kills – knife across the throat and through the heart."

"Huh." That was Dean's only answer.

"Yeah. What are you hunting, anyway?" Garth asks out of curiosity.

"Wolves and vamps, maybe some demons, too. Girl said it's the pack that killed her family."

"Really? Well, tell Wolfie 'Good Luck' for me, then."

"Sure." Dean promises and hangs up the phone.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

Dean leans against his Impala and stares at his phone and ponders if teaming up with Luna is a good idea.

The door of the motel room opens, and Sam walks out to join his brother by the car.

"Well?" Sam asks and motions toward the phone.

"Garth said she's clean." Dean answers simply.

"So, that's good, right?" Sam asks unsurely.

"I guess." Dean shrugs and tucks his phone into his pocket.

The door opens again. Luna slips out silently with her bags. She walks up to the brothers and says, "Thanks for letting me hog your bathroom. I am going to get a room next to yours for the night, okay? Just so you know where to find me."

Sam nods, "Sure."

Luna smiles and steps back, "Good night, then"

"Luna, wait up." Dean calls after her before she walks too far. Dean tosses the cold beer that he brought out with him to her. "For the ankle." Luna looks surprised at the gesture. "I can't have a girl with a bad ankle to watch my back, can I?"

Luna grins happily at the older Winchester's acceptance and half runs, half limps to the motel's counter to book a room.

"Never knew a can of beer can make a girl so happy." Dean whistles as Luna disappears behind the door.

"She lost her brother at a young age, Dean. He was everything she had. She was forced into this terrible life. Acceptance might not be something that she comes across every day, especially from a hunter." Sam muses.

"Wow, Sam. It reminds you of someone?" Dean teases his brother.

Sam's expression remains unchanged. "Maybe." He answers simply.

Dean doesn't say anything as he realizes Sam is talking about his own family. Dean looks down to his shoes with slight guilt. After all those years, they've opened the gates of hell, stuffed Lucifer back in, hunted Leviathans, even went to Purgatory; it still doesn't change their past of how they started this cursed life. Maybe that's why Sam accepts Luna so quickly; he sees himself in her.

"Come on, let's catch some sleep. We've got work to do tomorrow." Dean says and walks back to their room.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ 

"So," Luna says as she munches on her English muffin with sausages, "What should we do now?"

Dean looks up to her, "What do you usually do?" He asks. Oh, God. This man seriously needs to work on his table manners.

"Find the wolf, kill it, and move on." She answers, taking a sip at her chilled iced tea.

"Wow. You make it sound so easy." Sam comments. Luna grins at him in return.

"Well, I guess we can…" Dean starts, but a ringtone cuts him drops his food down to his plate and searches for his phone in his pocket.

He clears his throat before answering the call, "Hello?" The two younger hunters look at him, fascinated. Dean shifts a little, as he feels uncomfortable at two sets of eyes staring at him, which makes Sam and Luna smile widely at each other.

"Yeah, thanks. We'll be there soon." Dean nods at whatever the person on the other end was saying and hangs up the phone. "That was the sheriff, they've found new bodies." Dean says. He stands up with his jacket and finishes off his breakfast. Sam throws a few bills on the table as Luna wraps up her muffin in a napkin. They follow Dean out to his car.

"Hey, Luna, wait," Sam taps the girl's shoulder so she would slow down behind Dean to match Sam's pace.

"Yeah?" Luna is still chewing on her sausage.

"Did you knock our door around three last night?"

Luna stops suddenly at her tracks. She stops chewing and looks up to him, the height difference between them making a funny image. She swallows her mouthful and answers, "I might be really misbehaving, but I would never waste time for my beauty sleep. Why?"

"Well, whoever knocked on the door woke me up. I opened the door, but nobody was there and then I saw your door close."

Luna stares at him with a blank look. "You mean someone was in my room last night and I didn't even notice?"

Sam shrugs, "I…"

"Hey! Are you guys coming or not?" Dean yells impatiently from the side of his car.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Luna hisses as they start walking again.

"I didn't…"

"You didn't think it was important because I might have pulled a bad prank?" Luna interrupts him sharply.

"I…" Sam is unable to form words when he realizes what he had done.

"We are going back to the motel first." Luna says through her gritted teeth to Dean, who is sliding behind the wheel.

Dean frowns and stills for a moment to takes in what she said. He turns to his brother and mouths, "What the heck did you do?"

Sam shrugs and mutters under his breath, "I'll tell you later."

Dean gives him a suspicious look and glances to Luna from the rearview mirror a bit worriedly, but he drives back to the motel anyway.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ 

(To be continued…)


End file.
